Life Of A Thriving Young Grey
by mjw96
Summary: How did little Miss Grey, Mia, manage in life? Did she thrive for more or was she satisfied with her life as a Grey at such a young age. What did actually happen in Mia's life? Did she find love at a young age, or were there times where she wished everything would just turn around and leave. It's time for Mia to express her feelings from all those years ago.


**_Author's Note:_**_This chapter is what I would probably call a 'diary entry'. It is all from Mia's perspective. In the chapter, just to let you know, she is mentioning things that have happened and is informing you about her family in a little bit more depth. I thought that I would try this out and see how it goes. The following chapters won't all be written like this, and there will be dialogue so don't worry. I hope this seems okay, please feel free to give me your opinions on if I should continue or if I should not worry about it. Review, follow and favourite is all welcomed and I love when you do! _

I was only young. So young that you would think to yourself that I wouldn't be able to remember much from then till now. The funny thing is, I remember every single thing that happened in my life. I guess you could say that I probably shouldn't remember all the things that happened in the past for someone who was so young. I remember all the sleepless nights that I had. All the fights and arguments that happened between either my two brothers or with the whole family. Also all the times where we all just wanted to cry to make things some what better then what they are or were.

Some people say that drama comes my way only because my last name is 'Grey' yes the oh so fantastic Grey family, I'm sure you're all thinking that. Really there's nothing fantastic nor perfect about my family. We aren't a normal family, or one of those families who you see in the magazines, smiling and being happy.

My family consists of; Grace, my delightful and constant worrying mother, Carrik, my work depriving but loyal father, Elliot, my oldest brother who has been there for me since day one and then there is Christian. Christian isn't my real brother. My mother and father brought him into our family before I was even born. He has been there to help me through every single thing that's happened to me. Although he isn't my real brother, I will always classify him as my brother. He treats me the way a brother should and we have done so much together. I helped him become so much more confident around others through the years.

Having an adopted brother, school was difficult for not just me but for myself, christian and elliot. The constant teasing and name calling to each one of us paying us all out for the fact that Christian wasn't our actual brother. Elliot struggled a lot at school with Christian. Elliot being what some would call 'popular', found that having a brother who wasn't actually really his 'brother' did not fit in with his social power in the school. Elliot used to get teased on a daily basis by boys older then him and sometimes beat him up over it. I thought that all this was just so disgusting and wrong. For me, girls were mainly the problem. Girls would bully me and hurt me until I cried. One time, a girl pushed me into the mud and drove my face in, attempting to drown me in the mud. They said that I wasn't normal for having an adopted brother, it was weird and unusual for them. I will have to inform you in on that one later, it's shocking! School I know, was the definition of torture for Christian. Having a new family, and then a new school was very hard on him. The constant battles of people teasing him and barking out names that aren't even relevant to him. People would pay him out for not having a real family. The names they would call his parents were disgusting. Some names were so disgusting that I just wanted to crawl away and hide, hoping to never hear the vile that had come out of their own mouths.

Christian was such a strong boy through all of his childhood living with us. I commend him so much on it. It must of been the biggest challenge he ever faced in his life. I'm very thankful that he came and lived with us though, I don't know where I would be right now if he didn't come into my life.

Something about Christian that still hasn't changed about him is that he will never say a word about his old family. I have tried on several occassions to get at least a little peep out of him about either his mother or father. Mum and dad used to hate me for badgering on at him about this, never letting it go. Even today I still try. I do feel bad for asking as it's not really my business, but he is my brother and a thrive to have some insight on his past life.

Mum always used to sit both me and Elliot down to discuss Christian. It feel odd on so many occasions. I wish that we could just all talk together with Christian about himself. It always seemed like we were talking behind his back like this.

Mum and Dad at times seemed to struggle with the concept of Christian's peculiar life as it's very different to Elliot's or my own. Mum, being a doctor, knew how to treat Christian in a way that was soothing and caring, but also treated him with discipline and scowled on his choices a few times.

Dad on the other hand, well he liked to do things his way. You couldn't change his mind on anything he had himself set to. He was very hard on Christian at times and I always felt bad. Although Christian didn't show any weakness it still seemed like what dad would say to Christian hurt him. Having a fatherly figure like my father would be hard on Christian I'm sure. Someone who is high up in the world, not like every other father you see around the place.

Christian was a trouble maker, I guess you could use those words to describe him. Although he kept to himself most of the time, trouble seemed to find him and come after him. He had been expelled on a several occasions and my parents were starting to run out of schools to enroll him in. I do know that a lot of the trouble that occurred was from people picking on him, but I never thought it would end up in him getting expelled, when it should be the other way around. I will have to brief you on all of this very shortly.

Well, there's a sum up of my life from back when I was about 7 years of age. Some would say that this is definitely not a normal life and I can surely agree with him. My life is far from normal and I'm very happy with that myself. Through my own words, this is my story of my life, spoken in a way that it should be.

_Review, follow and favourite? I do hope you enjoyed. Please inform me in the reviews on if I should continue this story or if I should not worry about it anymore. Thank you for reading. _


End file.
